1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related generally to computer peripheral support surfaces and more particularly to the augmentation of such computer peripheral support surfaces in order to provide ergonomic support and massaging benefits to a user.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of the currently available mouse pads, keyboard pads, and other similar supports for users working with computer interface equipment on the market today are primarily designed to aid the accessibility and maneuverability of the mouse, keyboard, or other interface equipment without taking into account the prolonged effect they might have on the physical health of the computer operator. The user's forearm muscles are under constant stress, as the user must use them to perform the various movements involved in working with a computer mouse or other interface equipment. Incorrect hand, arm, or shoulder alignment cause further trauma to the hands or wrists, as the hand is forced into an unnatural position while working.
In a situation where the user has to work with a computer all day the extended use of the mouse or other interface equipment can lead to several physical health problems such as cumulative trauma disorder, repetitive stain injuries, or carpal tunnel syndrome. The effects of these disorders range from local fatigue and soreness; numbness and tingling; and even complete loss of strength of the hand. In some cases the user becomes unable to perform regular job duties leading to eventual loss of work, time, and earnings. The curative medical expenses can be considerable as well.
There have been some attempts to alleviate the mal effects of working with computer interface equipment. Most notably are keyboard pads upon which a user's palms may rest to support the hands while typing. Such keyboard pads are generally a foam, encased gel, or plastic pad running the length of the keyboard, placed upon a work surface in front of the keyboard. This same pad design has been incorporated into mouse pad assemblies as well. These conventional keyboard and mouse pads are static in response to a user's movement of the hand and wrist, although if the surface of the pad is soft, e.g., foam, the pad may compress under the weight of the user's hand and wrist. These designs can place pressure over a relatively small, static area of the hand and wrist, thereby restricting blood circulation and correct nerve functioning.